yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
The Yellow Empire (Ixra c)
The Yellow Empire is a nation on Laktra. It is the successor of mainly The Yellow Federation, plus it's occupied territories, Maukrat and Orangozia. After The Yellow Federation had occupied it's neighbors, the government decided to unite the territories and spread the yellow values and politics, resulting in the unification on 44.5. Since then, it has been the both the strongest and fastest growing nation on Laktra. The new empire has acted more openly than it's earlier successor state, The Yellow Federation, which had isolated itself completely until 39.5, where Maukrat broke from it and revealed information about it. History Before 44.5 The history from before 44.5 mostly concerns The Yellow Federation. The country was formed on 36.9, being among the first nations to declare independence from the Kalva tribe, which had loose control over most of the planet at the moment. At the time of formation, it was the fourth strongest nation, but it was less affected by nations declaring independence (the only example being Maukrat on 39.5), which resulted in the other countries dropping below it, first Autarkia, later The Blue States during The Long War, and at last The Kalva Nation on 43.1, where Skalra broke from it. The Yellow Federation has already begun it's rapid expansion during that time, and there was no doubt it would have overtaken The Kalva Nation in strength however. On 42.2 it began the occupation of Maukrat, and on 43.2 it began occupying Orangozia after the success in Maukrat as well. 44.5 - 45.2 On 44.5, the government of The Yellow Federation decided to form an empire together with the recently occupied countries, Maukrat and the eastern half of Orangozia (the rest surrendering to other states). At the day of the unification, The Yellow Empire had a nation strength of 15,13, compared to the far lower nation strength of the second strongest nation on the planet, The Kalva Nation, which only had 10,79. The Yellow Empire didn't stop it's expansion though, and already on 44.8 it began the invasion of Independent Islands. A big navy dropped warriors in seven different places scattered around the western island, and the army advanced deeper into the cold and barren lands of the island during the following days. On 45.1, it had taken all of the coastline, and on the next solar date Independent Islands gave up the fight, being unable to rescue any more citizens anyways, and gave away the rest of the western island to stop the war. 45.3 - 55.2 After the invasion of Independent Islands, there was no sign of any nation being comparable to The Yellow Empire in strength. The Kalva Nation still ranked number two, but had a smaller growth than The Yellow Empire. On 48.7, The Yellow Empire had a nation strength of 17,93, continuing to increase the record after beating the old record set by The Kalva Nation before so many new countries had formed of 16.60 about 37.8. The nation strength of The Kalva Nation was 11,76 on 48.7 however. The biggest threat to The Yellow Empire clearly couldn't be lone countries. The alliances, however, could be a threat to the nation. The alliance between The Kalva Nation, East Zarnok, West Zarnok and Workers Union, or between Kolnor, Autarkia, The Green Country and Pinkalikum, or even the one between Eastautarkia and Purpelia, could be some big threats to The Yellow Empire, even though it had been invited to join some of them several times, but always had rejected. 55.3 - 59.6 On 55.3, The Yellow Empire declared war on The Kalva Nation's territories within Industrix, and the tensions between the nations increased rapidly. 59.7 - 64.9 See The Great War Category:Nations Category:Nations of Ixra c Category:Ixra c